megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Saki Konishi
Saki Konishi is a minor character in Persona 4. A senior to the Protagonist and Yosuke Hanamura, she works as a part time worker in Junes. She is also the eldest daughter of a family business liquor store, whose brother Naoki is a junior of the protagonist. Appearances *''Persona 4: Minor Character *Persona 4 Manga *Persona 4 The Animation:Minor Character Design Saki has long wavy light brown hair and gray eyes, and dark tanish skin. At School she wears a standard school uniform except she wears black boot(black stocking with brown shoes seen in Namatame and Adachi's flashback). When she works at Junes she wears long sleeves white shirt, faded navy jeans, navy shoes, and employee apron. Personality She was first seen working at Junes as a kind, generous person and was very nice to Yosuke. She calls him "Hana-Chan". After her death, Yosuke, the Protagonist, and Teddie went inside of her Midnight Channel it revealed that she was mean, annoyed, stressed, and sometimes carless/heartless toward Yosuke. It is revealed that her family, friends and neighbor had hated her all along as well. Profile ''Persona 4 Saki Konishi is first seen taking a break from her part-time job working in Junes. She reveals that Yosuke's father is the manager of Junes, and that she is Yosuke's co-worker. She sees Yosuke as a nosy little brother. It is implied that Yosuke harbors romantic feelings towards Saki, but fails to confess to her. Saki is later shown to be the witness of a murder case, making her nervous and scared. Later, when the Protagonist, Chie Satonaka, and Yosuke tries to access the Midnight Channel, the trio encounters a blurring image of a female student resembling Saki Konishi, who appears to be writhing in pain. The next day, Saki Konishi went missing, and was later reported to be murdered from a violent accident. Devastated by her death, Yosuke requests the Protagonist take him into the Midnight Channel, as he is the only one capable to do so. Saki's inner thoughts are later revealed when the Protagonist and Yosuke investigate the Midnight Channel. In truth, her family liquor store's sales were falling because of the opening of Junes. Furthermore, her decision take a job as a part-time worker in Junes greatly irritated her family, and such, her father would often scold her for her decisions. After being a witness of the murder case, her dilemma is further fueled when her classmates and friends began talking behind her back, and finally she confessed that, in reality, she hated Yosuke and only befriended him because he is the son of the manager of Junes. Saki's cause of death may be led by the attack of Shadows, or her reluctance to accept her true feelings, manifested as a shadow. If the Protagonist levels up the Magician Arcana Social Link to Lv. 6, it is revealed that Saki Konishi was rumored to be having a relationship with a college student, and planned to leave Yasoinaba with him. However, as she lacked money, she decided work in Junes. Despite her hatred towards her life and Yosuke, Saki Konishi is arguably the main motivation of Yosuke for venturing into the Midnight Channel, and amongst others, the discovery of Shadows and the mystery behind the Midnight Channel and murder cases. Persona 4 The Animation In anime when she inside of the midnight channel she did not panick, or scare when her other self appear only looking clueless and don't know where she is in her inner world. Gallery Persona 4 saki 2.jpg|Saki's appearance in the manga Persona 4 The Animation Saki.png|Saki Konishi in Persona 4 The Animation Saki spoted and found corspe of Mayumi Yamato.png|Saki found the death body of Mayumi Yamano Persona 4 saki.jpg|Saki talks to Yosuke Hanamura at Junes Court Saki being interview by the media.jpg|Saki being interviewed by the media 474230-vlcsnap_2011_10_06_14h51m22s28.png|An blurry image of Saki seen in the Midnight Channel Saki's Death.png|Saki Konishi's Death Trivia Category: Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters